


Is this destiny?

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Princess Debut
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Princess debut au, This is not a classical style fairytale, Title will possibly be changed at some point, the kwamiis are not what they seem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Adrien wants to escape his dad. Marinette wants to have an exciting adventure. the kwamiis help them, on the condition that they must fall in love with each other, but are they really each others destiny?





	1. Adrien’s origins

Adrien shut the door behind him a bit too hard. He didn’t mean to slam it but he felt so flustered with the way everything in his life was going. He walked over and flopped onto the bed trying to make sense of what just happened. First his father had denied his request to go to a real school and now he finds out he’s pretty much grounded forever just for asking. He sat up and felt around in his bag for his phone, maybe he could get his mind off the whole thing. Weirdly enough he felt two new things in his bag. An ornate red box and a matching red mirror. He cautiously opened the red box unsure of what he would find. A black cat like creature materialized above the box and Adrien jumped back with a shout.

“What are you?!” He said a bit too loudly with a hint of fear.

“I’m Plagg! Your kwamii! And I’m here to make all your dreams come true!”

Adrien looked upset and shouted. “What do you know about my dreams?!”

“I know enough to know that what you want more than anything is to break free from your father and make friends. And I can help, but only if you help me.”

“Well I guess that’s fair, but how can you help me?”

“I think it would be easier to show you, just put the ring on and touch the mirror.”

Wordlessly Adrien slipped the ring on, it was shiny and black and fit like it was custom made for him. Then he took the mirror and held his palm up to the glass. In a flash his surroundings changed no longer was he in his cold, modern bedroom, but in a regal looking bedroom with a balcony. Replacing his view of modern paris was a fairytale like village and forest.

“Where are we?” He asked amazed

“Welcome to Saint Lyon, Adrien.”

“Whoa.” He stared at the picturesque view off the balcony before snapping back to reality.

“Wait how did you know my name?”

Nonchalantly he confessed “I was eavesdropping.”

“Okay so what exactly do I have to do since you helped me?”

“Alright kid, the ball of Saint Lyon is in one month and by then two things need to happen. Item number one, you need to learn to dance and item number two you need to fall in love with the princess. Then you can have your happily ever after away from your dad and we’ll be even.”

“But-but I don’t want to get married, I don’t even know this girl!”

“Well you’ll meet her at tonight’s dinner party with the visiting royals, and remember if anyone asks you’re the prince of Saint Lyon.” 

“Fine, I’ll do it. So when is this dinner party exactly?”

“It starts in about ten minutes.”


	2. Marinette’s origins

     Marinette was feeling a bit down on herself walking home from school, by the time she got back to the bakery and up to her room she was downright upset. School had been particularly boring today and the more Marinette thought about it the more she realized that she hadn’t done anything exciting in a long time. Hoping for a distraction she reached into her bag for something, anything more exciting than her homework. What she found surprised her an ornate red box and a matching red mirror, curious she opened the box. A red creature with an oversized head appeared in front of her they inspected each other for a minute before the red creature introduced itself.

“I’m Tikki! Your kwamii advisor!”

“AAGGH!” Marinette jumped back with a shout having not expected the bug like creature to talk.

“No, no please don’t fear me, I’m here to help you!”

“Help me? But what would I need help with? My life is pretty much perfect, well perfectly boring to be honest.”

“Exactly, and I can give you the adventure you’ve been craving. All you have to do is put on the earrings and touch the mirror.”

“I guess I can do that. I’m Marinette by the way.”

“Well Marinette what are you waiting for?”

“Right, I guess I don’t have much of a say in this so okay, I’ll do it.”

She looked unsure but slipped out the black studs she currently wore and put in the new earrings. They were red with five black spots and about the same size as her old earrings. She then hesitantly reached out and touched the mirror. Suddenly she was no longer in her room but instead in a much larger room with a balcony overlooking a town.

Marinette was absolutely delighted with her new surroundings

“Wow! This is so cool! Look at this room, at the town, it’s just so much!”

“Okay, now I need you to focus Marinette I’m going to tell you some important things. Your job is to find, fall in love with and eventually marry the prince of Saint Lyons. You are a princess visiting from the Rose kingdom and your here for a month long royal event.”

“Okay, But I don’t even know this guy! What if I end up hating him? Or what if-“

“Calm down Marinette it’s simple, you hold up your end of the deal and you’ll get your exciting happily ever after with the prince.”

“Fine, so when do I meet this guy anyway?”

“Probably soon, considering there’s a dinner party in his honor tonight.”

“Alright, fine.” Marinette was beginning to feel a bit unhappy with this situation but it also seemed that she was roped into it now so she may as well make the best of it.

“Great now there won’t be time to teach you to dance today but dancing is a very important part of the culture here so it’s imperative that you start lessons as soon as possible. Okay now get dressed the dinner party starts in ten minutes and you can’t wear jeans to it.”

“Fine, but they better at least have good food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Now that the origins are out of the way we can start getting to the good parts! They’re gonna meet each other in the next chapter that will either be posted today or tommorow based on how things go with writing it.


	3. A meeting of chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw naths nonbianary in this story and uses they/them pronouns

Adrien was seated next to the king who looked suspiciously like his father but he decided not to press the issue. He was beginning to regret the decision to help Plagg. Adrien felt just like he always did when his father forced him to model. Here he was stuffed into another suit that he hated being forced to have dinner with another set of stuffy people. 

Plagg tapped his shoulder and snapped him from his thoughts.

“That’s the girl over there, after dinner you should go talk to her.” 

The girl he pointed at was beautiful, with short navy blue hair and a pastel pink ball gown. She sat chatting with her own advisor looking unsure. 

The king quickly excused the table to mingle, stated he had other business to attend to and quickly left. Plagg tried to direct him to talk to the girl but Adrien insisted he’d rather explore the castle grounds. He decided to walk through the courtyard first, it was breathtaking in every sense of the word with lush greenery and thousands of beautiful flowers covering every plant. While walking he discovered a red haired person sitting and drawing and decided to wave hello.

Unsure of themselves the redhead waved back. “Um, hi?”

“Hi, I’m prince Adrien, it’s nice to meet you. Are you one of the visiting royals?”

“I’m Nathaniel, I’m not one of the visiting royals though, my parents are Nobles actually, so I always end up getting dragged along to these things.”

“Oh that sucks, I hate these sorts of things too, the dinner parties, the dances, and especially the awful suits!”

The redhead giggled. “I know right! Sometimes I just wish I could wear something a bit more colorful and flowing!”

They stood up and twirled around mimicking the twirling of a ball gown.

Adrien smiled. “And you would look wonderful I bet.”

Nathaniel nodded. “Yeah but my parents would kill me probably and that’s not really something I want to deal with right now.”

“I totally get that, my dads the same way.”

He deepened his voice. “He’s always all “put on a suit Adrien. Cut your hair Adrien.”” 

“I know it’s like the worst thing ever feeling like you have to fit into a box all the time.”

The bell of the clock tower cut them off.

“I’m sorry I have to go, my advisor will be furious I took so long, maybe I can see you again?”

“Totally, can’t wait to see you again!” The redhead waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that chapter 3 is done I might take a bit of a break from writing the next chapter will either be posted tomorrow or tonight. Overall this story is probably going to be a lot of short chapters posted quickly depending on how I feel about writing on any given day


	4. The princess and the reporter

Marinette was finally getting her chance to be free to explore she decided to check out the gardens first only to see a dark skinned girl in a maroon mermaid dress attempting to sneak in to the castle.

“Who are you?”

“Uh who are you?”

“Fine me first, I’m Alya. I’m trying to get the story on this royal dinner party but nobody would let me into the castle to find out.”

“I’m Marinette and believe me you didn’t miss much, lousy food, stuffy people, beautiful palace, that’s really all there was to it.”

“Yeah, but it’s not what happens that makes it exciting, it’s who’s there that makes it exciting!”

Marinette felt a blush rising in here cheeks, this girl was so pretty and her passion made her all the more attractive. Before Marinette knew it she was falling for her, hard.

“I can help sneak you in!” Marinette nearly blurted out.

“Wow, thanks girl! Do you think you can set up an interview with one of the royals?”

“Y’know I’m a royal.” Marinette said hoping to impress her.

“Wow! Really?! Where are you from? What’s your kingdom like? Why are you visiting Saint Lyons?”

“Um...I-“

Fortunately for Marinette she was cut off by the bell tower chiming.

“I’m so sorry I have to get going, my advisor told me I can’t take to long, but feel free to explore the grounds!”

Marinette dashed off, partly wondering if she should have allowed Alya to explore the grounds but mostly wondering and hoping that Alya liked girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the fourth chapter, and I’ve finally revealed the first of a few twists, the first being that marinette’s gay and not just average level gay either, we’re talking advanced gay. The next chapter might go up tomorrow but I make no promises.  
> Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter but more is to come!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter, Marinettes origins in this story will be coming soon hopefully, idk how long this fic is gonna be but ive got a general outline and hopefully more to come soon! Also if there’s typos let me know as I’m my own proofreader and I wrote this at 2 in the morning.


End file.
